Stepped up Monkey Style
by fairystail
Summary: When aliens are invading it makes sense to call those with experience. The Avengers need those with experience. Just a small oneshot I thought of while at work. Bad name but I can't come up with better.


"So what's Loki's game?" Stark asked.

"He has an army called the Chitauri" Thor replied "in return for the Cube he hopes they will win him the Earth."

"So an alien invasion" Bruce muttered.

"Looks like it" Steve agreed.

"Hey wasn't there an invasion before that was stopped?" Stark asked.

"Yeah the Warlordians if I remember correctly" Bruce replied "How were they stopped again?"

"No one knows" Fury said from behind. "I have sent agent after agent to investigate all anyone knows is that Kim Possible, Sheila Go and Drew Lipski were involved along with an unknown individual."

"Wait you don't know who else was there?" Stark asked with glee "I thought the great Nick Fury knew everything."

Fury growled "you do realise I can find a deep dark hole and just leave you there right Stark?" he threatened causing Stark's grin to widen.

"Sir why don't we bring in Miss Possible, Miss Go and Mister Lipski for assistance?" Natasha asked.

Fury nodded "very well I will send an agent out to collect them" he announced before getting up and stalking off.

"Soooo who's up for poker?" Stark asked with a grin. "We can make it a strip game if you want Romanoff."

Natasha just rolled her eyes and left.

…

"Agent Coulson died still believing in those ideals" fury said full of passion.

"um sir those three you asked me to collect are here" an unimportant agent said poking his head through the door.

Fury glared at him "well send them in."

The agent nodded and disappeared. A few seconds later a man with blue skin, a beauty with green skin and a red headed woman walked into the room.

"I was not aware that humans came in such interesting shades" Thor announced.

"And how is she any different than Bruce when he gets angry?" Stark asked with an eye roll.

"I'm a lot more dangerous" Shego growled lighting her hand up "now talk why are we here?"

"Shego stop threatening people you are a good guy now" Kim said exasperated.

"you're Ironman right?" Drakken asked. "Why do you use such an outdated invention?"

Everyone stopped in shock "outdated?" Stark asked in well shock "and how is my suit outdated?"

Drakken rolled his eyes "no way to charge while in combat, if a flight thruster is damaged your flight is severely hampered. It must way a ton and be impossible to transport. And most importantly the colour scheme is terrible."

"Terrible? This from the guy in a blue lab coat. Seriously have you ever looked in the mirror you are blue with black eyes and hair. You are a walking bruise" Stark yelled.

"Awww look at Dr D making friends" Shego cooed sarcastically.

"Er excuse me but why are we here?" Kim asked Natasha.

"We have reason to believe that you have stopped an alien invasion once before and believe you may be able to help" she answered simply.

"Another one?" Shego asked exasperatedly.

Natasha nodded.

"umm you kind of have the wrong people" Kim said nervously. "We didn't really stop it it was my boyfriend Ron."

Natasha blinked "who?"

"Ron Stoppable" Kim said.

Natasha pulled out a computer and typed in the name "nothings showing up."

"RONALD DEAN STOPPABLE" Kim growled while Shego laughed in the background.

Natasha tried again "sorry but I can't find anything.

"Every time" Kim muttered "Every single time" she gave a loud sigh then quietly said "he's always loosing his pants."

"OH HIM" Natasha exclaimed "they have him as Don Toppable, Mon Rockable, John Portable. Wow how does no one know his name?"

"hahaha saves the world constantly, has his own arch enemies, threw two aliens into orbit and still no one knows him" Shego laughed.

"I think he may be right about being cursed" Kim muttered.

"Well can you call him we need his help" Natasha asked.

"SON OF A BITCH" Stark yelled "HE'S USING MY TOWER."

"Get him to meet us at New York" Natasha ordered running out of the room.

…

"Stark I need some help down here" Steve yelled "NOW."

"I'm a bit busy Cap I've got a few hundred of these things on my tail. Get Thor to help" Stark replied.

"Nay friends I too am preoccupied with the battle" Thor said over the mic.

"Anyone?" Steve asked panicking as he was overwhelmed.

"...doing the flippies dance. Lalalala lalalala" a young Asian girl sang as she easily knocked the aliens away.

"Ah um thanks" Steve said awkwardly to the girl who looked to be around five.

"Hanna don't run off like that" a blond haired man yelled in annoyance "what if you get lost?"

"Awww but I wanted to play" the girl pouted.

"Mom and Dad left me in charge and how would it look if I lost you in this war zone?" the man asked.

"But Uncle Wade can just tell you where I am Ron" the girl whined.

Ron sighed "look Hanna just don't run off okay?"

"fine."

Ron walked over and gave Steve a hand pulling him up "hey the name's Ron I heard you needed my help."

"I'm sorry Who?" Steve asked confused.

Ron sighed "Don Toppable?"

"Oh right, nice to have you hear John" Steve grinned "is it ok for her to be here though?" he asked gesturing to Hanna who was running up a building.

"Sorry parents got me babysitting but she'll be fine. So what do you want me to do?" Ron grinned.

"Umm whatever you can. We really need the help" Steve replied.

"Sure give me a sec and I'll have most of this cleared up" Ron grinned before leaping at one of the flying whale things. Steve watched in shock as he kicked it into space.

"Hey Cap why is there a little brat swinging Thor's hammer around while she dances on a space whale?" Stark asked.

"Yes friend Rogers I too would like to know why this is happening" Thor asked also confused.

"Umm did that guy just grab a space whale and swing them into a hoard like it was a baseball bat?" Clint asked in shock.

"I'm wondering more about the ninja monkeys following him" Natasha muttered "and how he keeps running away from them screaming."

"Oh did Ron arrive?" Kim asked happily "I hope he taped Agony County for me."

"I'm sorry who?" Natasha asked again.

Kim just sighed.

"Hahaha princess even these guys can't remember his name" Shego laughed.

"hey does that blue guy have a flower coming out of his neck?" Stark asked.

"I thought we were the weird ones" was Steve's response.


End file.
